


Power Bottom/Self Insert

by flovverpassion



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Power Bottom, Self Insert, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flovverpassion/pseuds/flovverpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st person POV of a power bottom :))))) cat ears and collars >:)))))) (for guys, gals, and anyone else, no specific pronouns used)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Bottom/Self Insert

I had had the longest day of my life at the office. I was a part time assistant for cash on the side while I attended University, and was riding the bus home. My boss wasn't rude, or strict or anything, he was just boring and worked me hard. All I did was get pushed around there, and when I got home, all I wanted was a little role reversal.  
I lived with my boyfriend, a guy I met at a mixer that I went to. He had definitely been the most attractive guy there, and I never thought he would have wanted to come home with me, let alone get pushed down and handcuffed. The thought brought me shivers it was so clear in my memory. He didn't look very muscular with clothes on, but he had a toned core, and heavily defined biceps. He ran almost every day, and worked with a moving company, so he was always getting a workout. He had neck length blonde hair, and the most piercingly blue eyes. His face was chiseled and he was clearly of Scandinavian descent.  
When I reached the apartment door, I pulled out my keys and unlocked it. It smelled like roast beef inside, and my stomach growled.  
"Hey, I'm home, Ben," I called, hanging my scarf on the hooks by the door. I heard a spoon clatter against a pot, and his footsteps drawing closer to the door. When he rounded the corner I saw he was wearing his cooking apron, which always made me chuckle. Such a burly man wearing an apron would probably seem like a joke to some, but it was pretty erotic to me.  
"Welcome back, babe," he said, bending down a bit and kissing me on the cheek. I clutched his shirt in my hand and pulled him down to kiss him on the mouth, and grazed his lip with my teeth in biting motions. I heard him let out a soft groan, and I released him.  
I walked past him through the entryway and took my jacket off, resting it on the chair.  
"So what's for dinner tonight?" I asked, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I took a glance at him a knew he was aching for me to tell him to come to bed with me. I had neglected him for a few days now to get him all worked up and needy.  
"I made... beef stew..." he said quietly, watching as the fabric slipped off my arms. I crossed the floor into the kitchen and smelled the soup and made an "ahh" noise.  
I heard him walk up behind me, and felt his arms wrap around my waist, as he pressed his body close to mine. I could tell he was halfway hard, so I ground against him ever so slightly. He made a soft, pained noise into my ear. I was just about at my limit too, but I wouldn't let him know that.  
"Is there something on your mind, Ben?" I asked, turning around and pressing my face close to his.  
"Can we please..." he said, closing his eyes tight. He had always been a shy boy when it came to asking for his pleasure, so I always gave him a way out of saying it.  
"Why don't you go get dressed in something a little more comfortable, my little kitty-cat?" I purred, thumbing his lip and rubbing his package with my thigh. There was a moment of silence as he realized what his role was going to be today.  
"Yes, master," he said with reverence. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

I had recently bought him a black, tug-proof, leather collar with a matching leash. we had had the ears for a while, but they went perfectly together. I could see on his face how embarrassed he was, he was totally hard, and wearing nothing but the ears and collar. I was still wearing my suit pants and undershirt, so he felt totally exposed.  
I walked slowly over to him and licked his collarbone, lightly biting up it, and onto his shoulder. I moved up to his neck and around his jawline, placing small kisses all over.  
He grabbed my shoulders, and started ferociously kissing my neck, with tongue and all. I tightened my grip on the leash, and sharply tugged downwards. He immediately stopped, and let out a moan of impatience. He was twitching, ready for me. I positioned my mouth close to his ear.  
"Did I say you could touch me? Strike One," I said, reaching in the bedside table and pulling out handcuffs. I pushed him onto the bed, and handcuffed him to the steel frame. He was much bigger than me, and could definitely overpower me if he tried, but he loved this. Getting teased, and making him hold off as long as possible. I smiled, and undid my belt, taking off my pants, but leaving my underwear in place. I climbed on top of him and positioned myself right over his face. My underwear was tight, so I knew he could see it all. I reached my hand down and began to finger myself, letting out soft moans as I bit my lip, watching him lose control.  
"Ahh, you smell so-" he said, getting cut off as I lowered onto his face, smothering his mouth with myself. I felt his tongue trying not to make contact, but wanting to taste me.  
He eventually caved in and started to lick me through my underwear. I wrapped the leash around my hand and tugged once more.  
"Strike Two," I said, lifting myself up. In all honesty, I wanted to make him lick me dry. But that wouldn't have been nearly as fun.  
I got off of him, and put my face close to his manhood. I could tell he was dying to get some attention, so I slowly licked his underside. Painful looking precum spilled out. He knew if he came before I told him he could, he would be in trouble, and this would go on forever. I put light pressure on his tip with my finger, and fondled his balls in my mouth. He was grasping at the handcuff chains and gritting his teeth. He wanted to cum so badly. I wanted to indulge him just a bit, so I leaned in close, and pumped his shaft with my hand.  
"Cum," was all I had to say, and it was all over my face. I licked the cum around my mouth and swallowed it. "Good boy. You didn't even make it to strike three today. Im proud of you."  
"T-thank you master..." he said in between panting. He was already hard again, ready to go at least another round.  
I reached into the bedside table again and pulled out a condom, opening it and placing it on his head. I bent down and rolled it on with my lips. He was straining not to buck into my mouth, so I made it even more agonizing as I released him from my mouth.  
I straddled him once again and pulled my underwear to the side, and grabbed him slowly pushing it inside of me. I went halfway down, then pulled up, the I went all the way to the hilt, and rose back up, crashing down harder and faster every time. He was so big, and I was used to his shape, so he hit my favorite part over and over again. My legs were getting weak as my pleasure intensified, and I didn't know if I would be able to make it this time. I bit my lip, and furrowed my brow, reaching to the nightstand for the key.  
He saw my hands and I felt him get bigger and throb harder. I undid his cuffs, and whispered in his ear one last time.  
"Please... please fuck me, Ben," I pleaded. In no time at all, he had me flipped me over, and was ramming into me. I was so deep in pleasure I came without thinking, and pulled him down to kiss me. I was so sensitive, and he kept on slamming into me, and my body was going crazy. He came once more, and slowed down his thrusts, eventually pulling out completely, and taking off the condom. He kissed down my body, and onto my thigh before turning to the trashcan and throwing it away. I gulped. He had worked up a sweat and I loved how it smelling. It made something in my body flicker, and I grabbed him by the neck.  
"Dinner can wait... can we go one more time?" I asked. I saw the savage animal instinct rush back into his eyes, as he looked me up and down. He reached onto his nightstand and got a condom, but I grabbed his wrist and looked him in the face.  
"Let's go bareback this time."

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a dream I had, haha. Ben doesn't exist but damn I wish he did lol.


End file.
